


Bare some skin and the wolves will come.

by justmarcialima



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: It's laundry day and your dress is too short.But nobody is home.Right?





	Bare some skin and the wolves will come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted because I was wearing a too short dress when I wrote this because of laundry day.

It was laundry day in the Avengers Tower, at least for you. It was your day off so you decided to do some chores since the Avengers weren’t home and you had the place for yourself. A few of them had a minor mission in North Korea, Thor and Bruce were in Asgard for the week helping Heimdall rebuild the place, Tony was AWOL for the weekend with Pepper and all of them were overall busy but you. 

Since all your clothes were currently being washed you had to put on a blue dress that you owned that was fine on the front – if not for a minor bleach discolored spot – but was precarious on the back. You see, the dress was quite old, from when you were still a teenager, so as your body changed into adulthood the dress became small in certain areas. Especially on your ass. Actually, just on your ass. It came just below your butt but the skirt was flared so the bottom of your cheeks was hanging out and your lace pink panties didn’t covered much. It was the only thing that you could wear at the moment and nobody was home, so you thought it wasn’t a problem. 

You had no idea what you were getting into. 

You spent the majority of the morning in your room, catching up on your TV shows and trying to decide if you should rewatch Hannibal, your favorite TV show of all time. Of course you had a lot more of TV shows to catch up on but you really wanted to rewatch Hannibal, so clicking on the show on Netflix you set up things before getting up to check on your laundry and preparing something to eat. Watching Hannibal without something to nibble on was a mistake. 

You went to the kitchen and prepared a turkey sandwich and strawberry juice, immediately placing the plate and cup back on your room on your bedside table before taking the elevator to the laundry room that was a few floors below your room. The laundry room in the Avengers Tower was quite clear and spacious but you decided to put your clothes in the first and second machines right at the door. Half of your clothes were already washed so you bent down to open the door and put your clothes on the dryer, inadvertently baring more than half of your ass to the cold air of the laundry room, making goose bumps appear on your skin. You were half done when you heard a gasp coming from behind you and you turned around startled to find Bucky there. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opening and closing, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words. He was wearing casual clothes – sweatpants and a cotton shirt - and was holding a basket of dirty laundry. 

“BUCKY!” You said, blushing furiously. 

He was still staring at you and a delicate blush started to spread on his fair cheeks. 

“I thought you went with Steve and Sam to North Korea.” I said.

Bucky finally found his voice again as he cleared his throat and averted his eyes from you as he bit down on his bottom lip. 

“No, I decided to stay behind. Had some stuff to do.” He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. 

“Yeah I can see that.” You giggled nervously while pointing awkwardly at his laundry basket. “Same.” 

“I can come back later…” He said, trailing off as he looked at you again. 

“No, no! Please stay. I was just…” You look around at the laundry room, stopping at the half empty dryer. “Putting my clothes in the dryer.” You said blushing. 

For a few moments the only sound heard in the room was the other machine working as it cleaned your clothes. 

“Yeah I can see that.” He finally responded, with a tiny smirk on his lips. Bucky finally entered the laundry room fully as he passed you and placed his basket of clothes on the machine on the farthest side from yours. It was then that you realized two things. His hair was tied in a cute man-bun and he wasn’t wearing any underwear under his grey sweatpants. As he walked, you gave him a once over as you always did and realized you could see the clear outline of his cock on the loose fabric. “I won’t get in your hair.” He said as he started to separate his clothes by color. 

You just nodded although he wasn’t looking at you and turned to your task, then realizing that your dress was super short and there wasn’t a way for you to bend down or crouch without flashing Bucky again. You glanced at Bucky again and he looked super engrossed in what he was doing. Since you only had two shirts left in the machine you decided to bend down again and retrieve them, fully expecting Bucky to not even notice since it would take only a second. 

But as soon as you were bent, you heard Bucky growl behind you and soon you were being pressed against the working machine with your dress fully up and your ass bared and pressed against the hot and hard body behind you. 

“You drive me fucking crazy, do you know that?” He growled in your ear, thrusting forward so you could feel his covered hard cock pressing against your ass making you whine. “Look what you’ve done to me.” 

The relentless pressing of his cock against your bare flesh, his raspy and deep voice and the vibrations of the washing machine against your nipples were driving you insane with want. All you wanted was for him to fuck you hard and fast. 

“Bucky!” You whined pitifully as you wiggled your ass against his cock. 

Bucky slapped your ass hard with his flesh hand, making you whine even louder. 

“You have the most delicious ass I have ever seen.” He whispered. “When I entered the door and saw you bent like that I almost lost my mind.” He said as he palmed at your pussy, rubbing it. The fabric of your panties were dragging deliciously against your sodden folds, drenching it. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll have trouble walking out of here.” He hissed against your ear in a dark tone of voice that made you shiver. 

“Yes, please! Fuck me!” You moaned as he pushed your panties to the side don’t even bothering to take it off. You heard a bit of rustling behind you and soon you felt the thick head of his cock brushing against your wet folds. He started teasing you; rubbing the head of his cock against your clit and making you tremble. You tried to get up from the machine and look behind you but Bucky pushed you against the washer roughly by your nape. 

“You’re gonna stay where I want until I get my way with you, understood?” He groaned as he dragged the head of his cock again against you. 

“Yes sir!” You moaned. At your words you could feel Bucky shuddering against you. 

“Say it again.” He commanded and you felt yourself smirk against the cold metal of the machine. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Fuck.” He whispered as he slid his cock inside of you in one smooth thrust making you moan loudly at the intrusion. “Why are you so fucking hot? It feels like you were made to have my cock inside of you.” As he finished talking, he slid out of you almost all of the way and thrust forward in a powerful stroke that made you slide against the surface of the washing machine and bump your bare hipbones against the metal. Bucky didn’t stop his thrusts after that and it felt like every single one was harder than the other making you scream and see stars behind your closed eyelids. 

You were sure you had never been as wet as you were in that moment. Bucky’s flesh hand grabbed at your hair and pulled your head up, stretching your body like a bow string. His metal hand was grabbing your hip, controlling his thrusts so they all went deep and with precision against your g spot. Your hands were gripping on the edge of the washing machine for dear life and you could feel your nails scratching against it making an awful sound. 

You were rapidly approaching your orgasm but it was missing something so you could finally climax. 

“B-Bucky please!” You moaned. “Please, touch me.” 

“I am touching you, doll.” He said and even though you couldn’t see his face you could hear the shit-eating grin that he had. 

“You know where I want you to touch me.” You gasped out, yelping when he hit your ass hard with his metal hand. 

“We are getting so demanding, aren’t we?” He asked in a sarcastic tone. “I don’t think you deserve to cum yet.” He punctuated every single word with a hard thrust. 

“Why not?” You asked in a whine. “I’ve been a good girl.” You felt Bucky’s grip on your falter for a second and you catalogued this little discovery for later. 

“Sugar, you’ve never been a good girl in your whole life.” He chuckled darkly. 

“Please, sir.” You whined again. “Touch me so I can cum on your cock.” You pleaded. 

“Fuck, if you keep talking like that I won’t resist much longer.” He kept fucking you hard and fast. You could feel your sweat drenching his shirt but Bucky wasn’t even sweaty yet. That was the perk of fucking a super soldier, he never got tired. You started clenching your cunt around his cock with every thrust, making Bucky groan at the feel of having his cock so deliciously clung. 

“You’re such a bad girl, aren’t you?” He whispered against your ear. “If you want to cum, then you can touch yourself while I fuck you.” He punctuated every word with a deep thrust. You released one of your hands from the washing machine – that had stopped washing at some point. – and placed it at your moist cunt. You could feel your clit throbbing as you circled it gently with your fingers making your legs almost give out at the pleasure. 

“B-Bucky!” You moaned feeling your orgasm building uncontrollably. 

“Yes!” Bucky said, feeling your cunt throbbing. “Cum for me doll! Cum on my cock.”

As soon as he said those words, you did. You came so hard that for a moment everything around you turned black and you thought that you would blackout. You could hear a noise and later realized it was you screaming as the wave of pleasure came crashing down on you. Bucky groaned from behind you and came muttering your name like a prayer as he felt your pussy clinging to his cock at your orgasm. The hot rush of cum inside of you made you tremble again and your pussy gave a final and tired clench at the feeling. 

Bucky collapsed on top of you for a minute, panting at the exertion and mouthing tiredly at your neck and shoulders. You were feeling so amazing that you started giggling, making Bucky lift his head from your neck to glance at you. 

“What?” He asked confused. His voice was raspy. 

“If I had known that you would react that way from seeing me bend over in a short dress I would have done that sooner.” You said, still unable to contain your giggles. Bucky joined you on the chuckling as he kissed you neck, cheek, shoulder and whatever skin he could reach from his perch on top of you. 

“Don’t worry, doll.” He said as he finally slid his, now soft, member from inside of you. “We’ll have a lot of time to catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and comment. I want to feel validated. 
> 
> Just kidding. 
> 
> /but not really.


End file.
